


Shatter

by Kavi



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavi/pseuds/Kavi
Summary: Doflamingo's favorite fantasy.





	Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short lil PWP in between chapters of The Menagerie 'cause I needed a break
> 
> enjoy!

His lips grazed over that dark, flushed skin, feeling the man beneath him tremble. He’d pushed the clothes from Law’s body already, letting them tangle with his own on the floor. Now, Doflamingo rutted gently between Law’s legs, listening to the moans he coaxed from the smaller man’s lips with every roll of his hips. His cock pressed against Law’s inner thigh, and he could feel Law’s against his belly.

“Mmm.” Doflamingo nosed his way to Law’s throat, daring to draw a tongue across the man’s jugular. Law let out a shuddering moan and Doflamingo chuckled, capturing Law’s lips in a sensual kiss. Law returned the kiss fervently, hands flying to cradle his lover’s cheeks.

The smaller man let out the most delicious sound when Doflamingo pushed his hips harder into him. The warlord took the opportunity to lick into Law’s mouth. Their tongue caressed each other, tasting, exploring, and Doflamingo felt Law’s hands slide from his cheeks up to his short-cropped hair, weaving his fingers into it.

When they pulled away from the kiss, Law whispered breathlessly against the corner of Doflamingo’s mouth.

“Oh, Doffy, Doffy--” His eyes were half-lidded, grey irises peering out from under them, glittering with intention. “Fuck me.”

The barely-disguised plea danced over Doflamingo’s skin, and suddenly the slide of their skin was more fluid.

In place of words, Doflamingo lifted his arm and pressed two fingers between Law’s lips. The smaller man let out a keen like he was sobbing, and slid his tongue around and in between the fingers. Doflamingo shuddered at the feeling of Law’s tight, wet mouth wrapped around his flesh, twitching a little harder against Law’s hips.

As soon as Doflamingo removed his fingers and snaked his arm downwards, Law wrapped his own arms tight around the larger man.

“Yes, yes, yes--” he chanted airily, the words fluttering out of his mouth on a soft breath.

Law writhed while he was fingered, and Doflamingo drank in the sight of him. He moaned, the sounds all air and lust. He raked his fingers across Doflamingo’s back, the gentle scratches a hint of what was to come. Law cried out as Doflamingo’s long fingers found his prostate, tensing and arching his back, eyes wide and surprised.

Doflamingo held the smaller man down as he pushed inside, like he knew Law loved. Law’s body gave way easily, and Doflamingo settled into a deep rhythm. Law moaned beneath him, panting, asking for more. The bed creaked as Doflamingo claimed Law’s body, arching over the younger man as he speared into him over and over again.

Law met Doflamingo’s eyes as he was fucked, and something about the way his lips were parted, the moisture on them, the half-asked request in those eyes, broke Doflamingo’s trance. He reached for Law’s cock, need to see those lips parted further, those eyes closed in a pleasure so great he would--

Doflamingo’s hand closed on a soft cock, and the illusion shattered before him.

Law’s hands dissolved from where they had caressed his face, taking their place in reality. Tied to the headboard. Tightly. Law’s tattooed fingers were curled around the string tethering him there.

Those mesmerizing grey eyes were wide, not in pleasure but in horror, and Doflamingo saw tears dripping down the sides of Law’s face. Law’s beautiful, terrified face, flushed from pain and tension. He breathed hard through his nose, mouth bound up with thick string.

His whole body was trembling.

Doflamingo looked from Law, back to the unaroused cock in his hand, then used his other hand to backhand Law across the face so hard that it stung.

“Ungrateful bitch.”

Law’s whimpers sounded in the room as Doflamingo finished with him.


End file.
